message from the past - Darvey one shot
by fixingkorshmistakes
Summary: Set a few years back and Donna and Harvey have been married for 3 years. Just an idea that popped into my head, its just pure fluff and slightly unrealistic but who cares, enjoy!
Hey this is probs a little un-realistic but who cares, set a few years back and donna and Harvey have been married for 3 years. Just an idea that popped into my head, enjoy!

Donna was never sick, she prided herself on being a total badass and this badass was never defeated by a cold. Until today that is. _"_ _Babe, I know you think I can't function without you but honestly, I'd rather you stayed here for today to get better then come back to work tomorrow, K?" Harvey whispered as he lightly traced his fingertips across her forehead._ _"_ _I know; I just feel queasy if I puke I bet I'll be fine I could come in later?" Donna said as persistent as ever. Harvey rolled over and kissed her on the forehead "_ _do you know how many people would kill for a day of Mrs?!, count your blessings, go back to sleep, and I'll give you a call in a couple hours" he kissed her a final time manovering himself from over her warm body off their bed. Donna let his words sink in, he was right, after working crazy hours for over 10 years and being married for 3 she rarely had any time for duvet day perhaps it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, who knows what she would discover._

Donna knew people better than they knew themselves, and she knows herself better than anyone. Which meant she was right when she told Harvey once she puked shortly after he left she would feel right as rain and back to her normal self. Which also meant she had all day off and was now a lady of leisure until Harvey's return later today. After a nice long bath, Donna wandered round the condo, it was crazy to think back in the day this was Harvey's "bachelor pad" and now it's their home and maybe they're family home one day. How times change. She walked into the spare room, Donna doesn't spend much time in here, Harvey however comes in after dark some nights to listen to his dad's record on his old record player which he left him in his will. A lot of his dad's belongings stay in this room, a lot of it just left in boxes as Harvey hasn't touched some of it since he put it in here all those years back. Donna guesses it's harder to go through them the longer he leaves them there, now it's been years she doesn't see him doing it anytime soon.

She has always had a curious mind, it's one of her many qualities. She wonders what if there's something in here that Harvey hasn't seen, or that Gordon wanted him to see but Harvey was never ready to sit and search through all of these memories. The few times she's been in this room her eyes have always latched onto one thing in particular, ovcorse her heart warms at the young pictures of her husband and his family, but there's one item that always catches her eye. Right in the corner of the boxes is a small wood trunk, it looks hand carved and in good condition for is probably old age. Its locked shut and Harvey claimed to never know the passcode when they first brought it into the condo. Donna couldn't pin point the feeling, but something in her gut told her that she needed to open the trunk somehow. She looked for around 2 hours to try and find something that would have the code on, she slumped onto the floor, scraping her auburn locks into a bun ready to give it another go when suddenly she remembered Gordon telling her years ago about a notebook he owned, a one in which his dad gave to him. A book which he written every contact, every password every save the date. He laughed when he told her _"_ _if I ever lose it I'll be well and truly screwed sideways, maybe you should do me one of those colour filing system thingy's you did for Harvey's work then ill not need this damn book!"_ World 0 – Donna 12,748 she wins again, that fabulous brain never forgetting a single detail. The hunt was on for the notebook, a blue leather bound book no bigger than her hand.

Ovcourse, she found it, she's Donna. She takes her time peeling back the dusty pages of the book, tears forming in her eyes thinking that the last time someone were to touch these very pages Gordon was alive and well, the world such a different place. The corners of her mouth gently turning up at little notes he'd written to himself and little reminders, she wonders if this what Harvey would be like if she hadn't organised every detail of his life already for him. She eventually gets to a page with number codes on, she shuffles her body over so she's sitting cross legged in-front of the wooden trunk. She gradually makes her way through the codes until she reaches one code with a circle around it in highlighter pen. She gently prods the pin into the lock and the trunk clicks open. _"_ _should I wait for Harvey to get home?"_ she thinks to herself. Or would it raise his hopes up at finding something precious, just to actually find a bunch of bank statements or old junk. She decides to stick her instinct and have a look as she peers into the top of the trunk.

Her eyes glue to the 2 things inside. The first object, a letter sealed in an envelope with Harvey's name scribbled in ink across the middle and the second object; a white and pink baby grow, Donna thought it looked home sewed and a lot of love had gone into its making. This second object was lodged in her eye and making her tummy turn, a million thoughts rush through her tender brain in this short space of time. Suddenly her whole day aligned into one, her whole day had lead up to this point. The puking this morning, the intense feeling in her gut telling her to open this trunk. Could she be pregnant? Suddenly there was no doubt in Donnas mind and she picked up the soft cotton baby grow and felt a warm aching in her chest as she stroked the soft fabric and thought about the chances. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the front door crack open and Harvey walk through the condo. All she felt was his warm hand on her bare shoulder and those big brown eyes looking into hers lovingly wondering what she was doing sitting down there…

 _"_ _Harvey…"_ Donna started then didn't quite know how to finish, she looked into her husband's eyes then back to the object in her hands trying to figure out how to explain her findings. _"_ _Is that what was in there? How did you.. why is it open?"_ Harvey asks confused. _"_ _I just came in here and this trunk always catches my eye and I got it open, this was inside along with this"_ she uses her other hand to pick up the dusty letter and holds it up in front of her and Harvey. _"_ _You should read it, it's got your name on"_ Harvey swallows and takes the letter from her hand, he pauses for a moment and just stares at the baby grow in Donna's other hand. She notices his eyes on her hands and the object in it. He doesn't seem scared of it, he seems more in awe at the cute piece of fabric. _"_ _Harvey…"_ she almost whispers, they both look up from the grow at the same time as they're eyes lock they mirror the same look of sheer love for one and other. _"_ _I think I could be pregnant… I think I was supposed to find this today. I think he wanted me too."_ Tears gently rolled down her porcelain skin and she told him. He laughed in shock and admiration of his wife, she never surprised him. He grabbed her face and kissed her, both of them now an emotional mess. They pulled away and both look at the letter in between them on the carpet. " _okay seriously, open this then we can talk about everything properly"_ Donna said and she picked it up putting the letter in Harvey's shaky hand.

 _"_ _Harv, sorry to go all sentimental on you but I really want you to have this. Me and your mom always wanted to have a baby girl, your grandma sewed this in the hope that we would as well. I Guess we were destined to have a house full of boys so we never got the chance to put this into use. I hope you can with Donna and this grow can still be a part of our family even if I don't get the chance to see it myself. Lots of Love, Dad x"_

 **9 months later**

Harvey looks at the beautiful baby in his arms wearing the baby grow his dad had left her to wear and his wife sleeping in the hospital bed to his left. His chest aches looking at his two girls and how perfect his very moment is.


End file.
